Undying
by Osiris Lord of the Underworld
Summary: “So let me get this straight. I’m stuck here for at least two or three years, sharing room 116 with a hyperactiv blond and a guy who’s crazy about food. They’re both gay and together aswell.” And I thought death was bad... Yaoi! KaixRay fic
1. Room 116

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey Guys! This is my first Beyblade fic! Yeahh!!  
  
Tyson: Hey calm down. it's just a story.  
  
Shishi.: So? Let me be excited. I know I should really be updating my other stories but this just won't get out of my head.  
  
Tyson: So what can I do?  
  
Shishi.: Well, firstly you could do the disclaimer and then you could .. *rolls open a scroll marked *things to do* *  
  
Tyson: Okay okay! Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. -Luckily!-  
  
Shishi.: Just be glad that I didn't hear that!  
  
Tyson: But then how did you kno-.  
  
Shishi.:Just be glad! Anyway let's start! (Oh yeah! The whole story's written in Kai's view)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Undying  
  
Chapter 1 - Room 116  
  
"Yeah! We're finally made it! We're in College!" A girl said excitingly to her friend as they walked by, into the huge building infront of me.  
  
I guess I would have been that excited if I were like those two girls, waiting for this moment all their life. But all that waiting stopped the moment I was murdered two years ago in Paris. Why am I still here? Well, that would have to do with the fact that I'm now a demon. Not one of those ugly monster like demons, just a demon in a human body.. well, that's true if you ignore the huge dragon like wings on my back. But no human eye can see them so let's just leave them out of this shall we?  
  
I don't know why I was killed, hell, I don't even know who killed me but as I died I had the choice to either pass away totally or come back a bit different. Can you blame me if I chose to stay? But more to the fact of what I came back as. I'm a Death Demon. I have visions of people whos time has come and then I go and kill them. It's not a great life but hey anythings better than the underworld. My last vision wasn't as detailed as they usually are.. the only thing I saw was this college and I can't really kill everybody in there can I?  
  
So you see now why I'm not as excited as any normal kid would be. I guess death sucks all the excitement out of life. I let out a sigh and walked up the steps into the main entrance. The start of the new term had caused excitement in all the students that walked passed me on my way to the Reception and somehow I felt rather out of place.  
  
"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked me politely as I placed my luggage on the floor next to me.  
  
"Ah, yes. I wanted to check in if that's not a problem." I replied.  
  
"Not at all. Is this going to be your first year in our school?"  
  
"Yes." I answered as she typed away on her computer.  
  
"And what is you're name?"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, I applied to the college before the summer holidays." She stopped typing for a moment and looked at me thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember. Left it a bit late didn't you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have much choice. The other colleges sent me their answers very late." I defended myself. The fact that I had only just had my vision of this place wasn't something she really needed to know.  
  
"Yes." She said dreamily. "We have that quite often. Anyway." Her fingers started to type again once she had turned her gaze back to the computer screen.  
  
"Did you want to rent a dorm or have you got a place to live close to the facilities?"  
  
"I'll rent a dorm if there's space."  
  
"Good. There's one bed free in room 116. There are two young men about you're age, who have just started here too allready occupying the room. Does that sound allright to you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take it." I reassured her as she threw me a sceptical look.  
  
"Good. Wait here please while I get you a key and print out your timetable."  
  
"Okay." She left the room and I turned to make sure all of my luggage was still in it's place as I noticed another person stood behind me.  
  
"Oh, hello." The boy blushed. "Is there nobody there?" He was about a year younger than me. Well, if you count the two years in which I've been dead that is.  
  
"No, she's here." I replied without knowing what I was saying. The boy had long black hair held back by a headband and had beautiful amber - "Where?" .eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked not quite knowing what he said through my day dreaming.  
  
"Where is she? You said she was here but I don't see her." His amber eyes looked passed me again and searched the area.  
  
"She's gone to get a key and print my -"  
  
"Ah, there she is." He interrupted not taking any notice of what I was saying. Feeling rather annoyed I turned to face the lady again.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I had some trouble finding the right key."  
  
"That's allright." I answered as politely as I could.  
  
"So." She said laying a key and a few sheets of paper infront of me. "This is your key from now on and here are a few infos about the school, your timetable and infos about renting dorms. Have a nice day! Next!"  
  
I stepped to the side to let the next person by and pocketed the key along with all the papers she had given me.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Hiwatari! I forgot to give you a map of the facilities." The lady shouted after me as I started to walk off in the direction in which I thought the dorms were in but turned back to face her. I took the piece of paper and shot a short glance at it. Damn. I was going in the wrong direction. I quickly walked around the desk and headed towards the dorms.  
  
The room wasn't very hard to find. All I had to do was climb up the first flight of stairs and enter the second hall on the right. As I said not hard at all. I walked up to the door and noticed that it was only pushed up and not closed properly. I pushed it open and walked in. The first thing you see is the big window on the opposite wall to the door with beds on each side of it. The left bed was allready occupied by some blond boy, who was talking excitedly into the end of his mobile phone. He looked shortly at me and mouthed the word hello but I just ignored it and turned to the bed opposite to his. Placing my cases on the bed I looked around at the rest of the room. Next to the blonds bed sat a desk with an up to date looking computer and next to that was a sink. Next to my bed was another desk, this one had a Tv though, and then another bed. Oh, and by the door stood a wardrobe.  
  
"Not bad is it?" The blond asked putting the phone onto the desk next to him.  
  
"What?" I asked not looking at the boy.  
  
"Our Dorm. What else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I dunno." I walked over to my cases and started filling them into the wardrobe.  
  
"My name's Max."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed, didn't this guy ever stop asking questions? He was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Kai." I answered "Now could you just let me unpack my things in peace? Or does that mouth never stop?"  
  
Max looked at me shortly, clearly offended by what I had said but I just carried on unpacking. There was a ten minute silence after that until the door opened slowly and a blue haired boy wearing a blue and red cap walked in.  
  
"Tyson!" Max jumped off his bed and hugged the boy that had just come in. The boy dropped the bags he was carrying and hugged Max back. Confusion must have been written all over my face as Max turned round and laughed.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot to mention who else was sharing this room with us. This is Tyson, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi." Was all the boy said as his silver eyes looked into mine.  
  
"Whatever." Was all I said, then turned back to my bed and pushed the cases under it.  
  
"So, who's Mr. Grumpy over there?" I heared Tyson ask his lover as I layed myself down onto my bed.  
  
"That's Kai. I don't know anything else about him. He's been to grumpy to talk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me Tyson. That isn't your real eye colour, is it." I asked him raising my head a little to see his face.  
  
"No. Their contacts. How did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess." Tyson started unpacking his things and wait a minute. is that a -  
  
"Is that a fridge?" I asked not believing what I was seeing.  
  
"Yep. We need to keep some extra food somewhere. I mean who knows what the food's like in this place." He dumped the fridge next to the sink and plugged it into the electricity.  
  
"So let me get this straight. I'm stuck here for at least two or three years, sharing room 116 with a hyperactiv blond and a guy who's crazy about food. They're both gay and together aswell. These are going to be three long years." And I thought death was bad, guess I was wrong.  
  
"Hihi, isn't it great!" Max said hyperactively jumping on his bed.  
  
"Max, stop jumping around. Anybody would think you're ten." Tyson told Max while hanging up a poster of the Fast Food Rockers, which I think suits him well.  
  
"But I'm eighteen."  
  
"Well then act like it."  
  
Max walked over to the Tv to switch it on but stopped as he saw Tysons poster.  
  
"Wow, You listen to them too? Way cool!"  
  
"Yeah! Okay, one two three!"  
  
"OUR PIZZA HUT, OUR PIZZA HUT, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND OUR PIZZA HUT!!!"  
  
This is driving me insane! How am I supposed to live with them for three years?  
  
"Will you two shut up! You're driving me crazy!" I shouted over their screaming voices, which were now singing McDonalds as loud as they could.  
  
"Oh, come on Kai. Don't you ever have any fun?" Max asked me pleadingly.  
  
"No. And I would like to keep it like that." I rolled over to face the wall but couldn't stay like that too long because of my wing being bent awkwardly.  
  
"Look, I'd prefer it if you two would just be quieter than just now. And anyway, I hate that song." You wouldn't think it but being in a room with those two loonies is very exhausting. I pulled the timetable out of my pocket and looked for the time dinner's served in the caféteria.  
  
"Does one of you know what time it is?" I asked but no one answered. I looked around the room and noticed that they had left without telling me. Talk about hyperactiv. I don't think I was as energetic as them even before I died. Well, atleast I get to strech my wings before I go down to lunch.  
  
It didn't take long for me to get to the caféteria but you could see that I was late. The only things left were all of the left overs but since I hadn't had anything to eat all day. I chose a table as far away as possible from the two hooligans that are now my dorm-mates. I don't think I could stand watching Tyson stuff his face with god knows what. Enjoying the peace and quiet, I knew it wasn't going to last long but one can hope can't he? As always the peace is disturbed but this time I don't think I will complain. The boy with the black hair and amber eyes was coming over to my table.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
TBC  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'  
  
Tyson: Is it me or do I seem very food crazy in this story.  
  
Shishi.: It doesn't seem you are food crazy. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Tyson: Isn't it cool? Me and Max are together!!!  
  
Shishi.: Well if you think it is. Oh, just so you know Kai is nineteen and died at seventeen.  
  
Tyson: You know you should have told them before.  
  
Shishi.: That would have ruined the surprise about Kai being dead!  
  
Tyson: Well, you could have just said he was nineteen and no more.  
  
Shishi.: You know you sound too smart.. it's really creepy... Anyways please Read and Review!!!! And do remember that it's my first Beyblade fic so don't go to hard on me. 


	2. The Hospital Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters  
  
Chapter 2 – The hospital room  
  
Death.  
  
Such a short word... It's what most people are afraid of...  
  
Most people say that death is just the beginning of life, but what do they know? I know that death is just a small hurdle in the way of life. But somehow you never seem to be happy again, once you know what you've left behind.  
  
I always hated my family. My dad died when I was a child so I don't really remember much of him and my mom never loved me. She always shouted at me and treated me like dirt. That's why I never minded the fact that I've been dead the last two years.  
  
And now... Why am I thinking about these things? Why does it bother me so much that everybody in this college is alive and I'm the only one that's not?  
  
Staring at nothing in particular I turned my gaze to Tysons sleeping form and then over to Max. They were sleeping so peacefully, it made me wonder why I wasn't asleep yet. I sat up and lent myself against the wall. The streetlights infront of the window filled the room with a dim glow. It was just enough to see everythings outline. I stared out of the window at the star filled sky.  
  
"... Max... where... ... are you?..."  
  
I turned to see if I had somehow woken Tyson but he just seemed to be dreaming. It feels strange to be living in a room with those two. Hyperactiv, happy, gay. They were both the exact oppisite to me. Well, except for the last thing. I think that those two guys being gay and together is what really makes me envy them. I've been gay all my life and I've never had a proper boyfriend. I was never able to show my true feelings and was always mean to everybody...  
  
"Kai? Are you awake?" Tyson voice whispered in the dark.  
  
"Maybe." I replied, kicking myself for being so horrible to him.  
  
"Do you mind if I come over and sit by you?" His voice sounded shaky.  
  
"If you want. Just don't try anything gay-like. I don't want you taking advantage of the dark."  
  
I heard him jump of his bed and walk over to my bed.  
  
"How come you're still up?" he asked settling down next to me. I had only just asked that question myself, so how the hell was I supposed to know. So? Why was I up?  
  
"I dunno. How come you've suddenly woken up out of you slumber?"  
  
"Bad dreams, I guess." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"None of your business." He suddenly snapped and jumped of the bed. All I did was look shocked, I mean can you blame me? Someone that looks so sweet and kind suddenly snapping at you as if I had just insulted him big time.  
  
"Sorry I asked." I said before he got to his bed. And all he did then was get in his bed and fall asleep. I wonder if he had a bad case of mood swings... I stopped thinking about it and got back under the nice warm bedcovers.

The next day....  
  
"KAI!" Some loud voice shouted next to my ear. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and was blinded by light.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" I asked. "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past eight. Our first lesson is supposed to be starting right at this moment." The voice I now recognized as Maxs told me and it took me a few seconds to actually process what he had just said. I jumped up out of the covers and looked around to see what everybody was doing.  
  
"Max, why didn't yo-... whoa!!! Why aren't you dressed?" I exclaimed seeing that he had absolutly nothing on.  
  
"I've only just got up myself." He looked at me, with a puzzeled expression.  
  
"Do you always sleep totally naked? Haven't you ever heard of pyjamas?"  
  
"What's wrong with sleeping with no clothes on? I've got nothing to hide from you guys. You've all got the same things as me so why should I hide it?" He said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Great gay and naked in bed. Anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"No. But how come you're so talkative today? Yesterday we hardly got anything out of you."  
  
"Yesterday I wasn't late for a lesson and you weren't hoping round the room naked. So don't think that I'm always like this."  
  
"So, does that mean you like the sight of me naked?"  
  
"No. You better not do it again!" I said pulling my sweater over my head.  
  
Seeing that he finally had some clothes on I quickly looked over at my time table and saw that we had PE. Physical Education? Why the hell did we have to be late for that? The coach would probably make us run laps or something. Well atleast we don't have to get changed in a cramped changing- room.  
  
"So. Are you ready to go?" I asked Max seeing that he was still fiddling with some thing under his bed.  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Ready to go with me to the gym."  
  
"Oh. Sorry to tell you this but I don't have PE. All that exercise would kill me."  
  
"So I'm gonna be late on my own? Oh this is just great. Well see ya later."  
  
I probably won't see him later but it just seemed like the best thing to say. How weired, I don't think PE has killed anybody yet. Well, except that time I had to kill a boy I saw in my vision but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon to Max.  
  
The Gym wasn't actually that far away from our dorm. And it surprised me to see Tyson still changing into his gym clothes.  
  
"How come you're still here?" I asked, starting to get changed myself.  
  
"I forgot what time it was in the caféteria." He paused to think and then pulled his shorts on. "I've talked to the coach already. We're gonna have to do ten laps and then fifty push-ups."  
  
"You what?" I shouted in protest.  
  
"Apparently that's standard for being ten minutes late. He said it burns away the fat we got while we were being to lazy to get here on time."  
  
"Fat? Do I look fat to you?" I asked, putting my trainers on and walking out of the room with him.  
  
We entered the sportshall and saw that the rest of the class were all sat on a long bank next to each other. We walked up to the coach and he looked at us bitterly.  
  
"So, you're the other guy who thinks he can come late to my class." He said grumpily, looking me over. "You two are late and it's only the first day. I'll let you off this time but if it happens again there'll be trouble. Now sit down!"  
  
We obeyed his comand and before we could even sit a second he'd already told us what we were doing next. First we had to run twenty laps then fifty push-ups and then twenty more laps.  
  
This is killing me!!! No wonder Max said it would kill him... Atleast I'm on my last lap and the fact that the lesson is nearly over is even better! I really just can't wait for all the muscel pains I'm going to have tommorow. The finish line's just a few more ste-  
  
"Ahh!!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!" Someone said behind me as I fell flat on my face hitting my knee on the way down. I didn't even have time to see who had said it before everything went black.In the hospital room...   
  
"Kai............... Kai..." I heard faintly in the distance.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!"  
  
I jumped up, eyes wide open and god wasn't my head throbbing...  
  
"Oh, Thank god you're okay." The girl sat next to me said. Looking round the room I noticed that I hadn't got any clue of where I was sitting......... wait, I'm not even sitting! Why the hell am I layed in a bed with white bed- covers?  
  
"We were very worried about you, Kai." A strange woman (that I've never seen before) said. "I'm the headmisstress of this college. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." She added and held out her hand for me to shake it.  
  
"No, we haven't..." I answered. It was rather strange, I didn't know quite what to make of her tight top which only just held in its contents and the shortest skirt I had ever seen.  
  
"It's very lucky that you only sprained your ankle. The coach said that you took a very nasty fall. So I hope you'll be attending tomorrows lessons." She asked me with a suspicious look as if she were expecting me to stay in this room for the next week.  
  
"Of course he will, ma'am. I'll take care of him today." The girl next to me suddenly said in a kreeping kind of way.  
  
"Well, that would be very nice of you Jade." The headmisstress said with a warm smile. The girl smiled back at her and I felt a lot of dislike growing in me.  
  
"Well, I must get on now. I'll see you tomorrow in my office, Kai." She said while exiting the room, leaving me alone with the girl I didn't even know...  
  
"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." The girl suddenly said, mimiking the headmistress. "God how I hate that woman! She drives me insane. But anyway..." She shot an evil look at me. "What gives you the big idea to run infront of me and make it look as if I had tripped you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you talking about? You said so yourself, you tripped me by accident."  
  
"I lied." She plainly stated looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well someone had to look as if they were concerned about you and since I have the best reputation on this college, so I had no choice but to pretend that I cared for your poor little leg."  
  
What the hell was wrong with this girl? One second she's all goodie goodie and now all of a sudden she's the devil in person.  
  
"You know, I don't have to listen to this." I said as I lifted the cover off of me and got out of the bed.  
  
"I wouldn't stand up if I were you." She said watching me carefully.  
  
I ignored her and stood up, pushing myself up with my hands but as sonn as I had stood up a burning pain shot through the whole of my leg. I fell back onto the bed cursing to myself.  
  
"I thought you said I sprained my ankle."  
  
"I did but I never said that I was telling the truth." She said with a smirk.  
  
"So, what have I really done to my leg?"  
  
"You broke it."  
  
This was just getting better by the minute. She must be playing a joke or something because at this moment I really do not understand her.  
  
"But don't worry. You Death Demons always heal fast so it shouldn't be a problem fo you, should it?" she said staring at the ceiling.  
  
Now she really was scaring me. How the hell did she know that about me? Am I that diferent to everybody else that I stick out like a saw thumb? Or maybe...  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said not looking at her.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're dragon wings do make it quite obvious." She said touching my left wing with her hand. She really wasn't making this all up. But how did she know? What did she want from me? There was something about her that made me feel week and helpless. It wasn't a feeling I really liked.  
  
"I saw you talking to Ray yesterday at dinner. What did you want from him?" She looked me straight in the eye. It felt like I was being searched through thoroughly.  
  
"Nothing. He came to me. I never told him to come to me."  
  
"Liar. Nobody talks to a Death Demon out of their on will. That's why you're such good workers. You have know real friends to hold you back."  
  
Her words were like knifes stabbing me everywhere. It wasn't true, I do have friends. Friends I can count on. Or do I? Why did Ray come to me yesterday? And what happened? Whycan't I remember?  
  
"If Ray is your next target or anybody else out of this college, just know that you have me as an enemy."  
  
I looked up at her and for the first time I actually saw, the reason for why she knew about my wings. She had wings herself. Jade coloured ones...  
  
"I'll be watching you Kai." She said as she left the room.  
  
I didn't really care about what she had said. It just confused me that I couldn't remember what happened with Ray or why he came to me... to be continuedHey I finally made it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - I finally posted the next chapter!!! Don't worry the next one wont take as long as this one did. I'm getting back into the rhythm of writing again so expect some updates soon!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that there was no Ray in this chapie but he'll be back in the next chap. (-)/ bye, bye 


End file.
